Joy Doctor
'Joy Doctors '''also known as '''Doctors '''are antagonists in ''We Happy Few. They work primarily for Anton Verloc and are responsible for supplying Joy in various forms to the population of Wellington Wells. Appearance Joy Doctors are tall, mustached men that wear black trench coats with a flower in one of their pockets, and have a black hat with a red, blue, yellow, green, orange or purple band on their heads. In addition to this, they have yellow wellingtons and black gloves and wear a white face mask with an evil grin on it along with spectacles. During the We All Fall Down DLC, The Doctors will sport beige trench coats instead of the regular black one. Gameplay Strategy Joy Doctors are able to detect someone who is off their Joy by smell, and will then attempt to force-feed them Joy. If the perpetrator openly resists the administration of Joy (such as by drawing a weapon or directly attacking the Doctor), the Joy Doctor will respond by pulling out a "bone saw", which is a large mechanical chainsaw-like contraption with a circular saw blade that cannot be blocked and depletes roughly one-third of the player's health per hit and can easily kill an unsuspecting player. If the target gets out of melee range, the Joy Doctor will switch tactics and start throwing Bangers, Bigger Bangers and Smoke Grenades at the target. If a Joy Doctor detects a player who is not using Joy on Maidenholm, St. George's Holm or Apple Holm, they will blow a whistle to summon Bobbies and can easily cause a whole crowd of hostile NPCs to descend on a player if spotted in public, so it is best to avoid them outside. In addition to being hostile to the player, Joy Doctors can also serve as field medics; If the player is fighting against Wellies and/or Bobbies and there is a Joy Doctor nearby who is not within melee reach of the player, the Joy Doctor will deploy a special healing tool and heal any damaged Wellies/Bobbies by restoring their health. If the player knocks out or kills a Welly/Bobby, the Joy Doctor will deploy a "revive tool" and resurrect any unconscious or deceased Wellies/Bobbies. If the player knocks out or kills a Joy Doctor, they will drop Joy Pills, Empty Syringes and Empty Pill Bottles as common loot as well as various medical items such as Healing Balms, Medicated Balms, and Bandages as uncommon drops and they can even drop First Aid Kits as rare drops. In addition to that, when a Joy Doctor is defeated, their Bone saw will shatter into a mess of Metal Bits, Mechanical Bits, Metal Tubes and Power Cells, which can also be picked up as drops. While taking Joy will obviously prevent Joy Doctors from aggroing on the player, the player can also use Mojo or take Sunshine to dissuade a Joy Doctor from attacking. Joy Doctors can be taken down from behind, but this requires Arthur to obtain the "Big Game Hunter" skill, as they count as tall enemies and even then it is nigh-impossible to pull off as unless they player is using Joy or a substitute, the Joy Doctor can always detect the player's presence if they get close enough, even if the player is behind them. Events of We Happy Few Act One A Joy Doctor is seen at the very beginning of the game force-feeding Joy to one of Arthur's coworkers. They can later be seen very rarely in Hamlyn Village and surrounding Wellie districts. Near the end of Act One, they are encountered far more frequently by Arthur in the Parade District, having created a quarantine in the district (primarily in the broadcasting tower to keep people with papers from leaving the city) and have sealed off their hospital from the public. Arthur discovers upon breaking into the hospital to lift the quarantine that the Doctors have been experimenting on Plague Wastrels, attempting to cure the Plague as well as test their new Joy product, Coconut, which is supposed to be an alternative to Verloc's permanent solution. It is clear from notes that they have become increasingly insubordinate and disgruntled towards Verloc, and are running their own operations with little influence from him. Arthur then lifts the quarantine but as he is making his way out of the facility, two Doctors ambush him and inject him with an anesthetic syringe, knocking him out. When Arthur comes to in a testing room, it is revealed that they injected him with Coconut while he was out, and proceed to subject him to a series of disturbing imagery, which he shouldn't be able to see. He instead sees twisted hallucinations of his brother and it is clear that the test batch isn't working. They then try to release Arthur to his holding cell, but are unable to as the button controlling the door is broken. The Doctors then make several attempts to reboot the power before they end up causing an explosion and killing themselves and knocking out the whole power grid in the hospital, allowing Arthur to escape. Arthur then uses his Frammistat to release all of the patients, who immediately start fighting each other and the remaining Doctors. Arthur then escapes the facility, and sets out to escape the city. Act Two Sally escapes from General Byng, but when she reaches her home, she finds a doctor knocking at her door. She lets him in, while the doctor tells her that there have been reports of a downer in her home. He says that the neighbors heard crying. Sally tries to convince the doctor that there is nothing to worry about. The doctor is however, unconvinced, and refuses to leave. He then hears Gwen, whereupon Sally injects him with her knockout syringe from behind in the right side of his neck. The doctor attempts to defend himself and grabs hold of Sally, but eventually succumbs to the effects of knockout. That night, Sally escapes Wellington Wells with Gwen, using the carrycot. Trivia *In the Alpha version, after Arthur gives the blending suit to Johnny Bolton in the Johnny Bolton, Special Agent! quest, Johnny tells him to use it to enter the secret laboratory to stop Doctor Verloc and his evil plans. *There is an unused type of Doctor who appears in the launch trailer. This type of Joy Doctor is seen using a 15th-century plague gas mask *The hats that the Joy Doctors are wearing appear to be a form of German traditional hats (Trachtenhüte) even sporting a "Gamsbart," a tuft of chamois hair which is commonly worn as a traditional hat decoration in Bavaria and Austria. *Joy Doctor surnames are named after famous poets. *In the game files, the Doctor is referred as "Inquisitor". *Should the Player be spotted by a Joy Doctor after curfew in Hamlyn Village, the doctor will point out that it is physically unhealthy to be outside during the night. *In the quest Biological Hazard when you are helping clean out the waste dump, the wastrel will point out that "the Joy Doctors don't seem to know how to help people" and that "they just give everyone joy" instead of finding a proper way to cure people. * They wear different colored clothes in the "We All Fall Down" DLC. Gallery Arthur Character Showcase.jpg|Arthur and a Joy Doctor. Whf03first1280-1444956715605 1280w.jpg|Arthur attacked by a Joy Doctor. Tito-belgrave-doctor-clay.jpg|Joy Doctor model by Tito Belgrave. Tito-belgrave-doctor-ingame1.jpg|Joy Doctor seen in the launch trailer. Pierre-henri-paitre-selfy-doctor.jpg|Joy Doctor and their unused plague mask by Pierre Henri Paitre. DM1o9wmUMAAGT1B.jpg|Joy Doctor portrait. Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Wellies Category:Characters